


Twitterati

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, enough with the air quotes already, lisp appears briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twitterati: noun: Pronunciation: Brit. /ˌtwɪtəˈrɑːti/,  U.S. /ˌtwɪdəˈrɑdi/: Users of the social networking service Twitter, esp. prolific contributors or those who have high numbers of followers.</p><p>origin: the proprietary name of the social networking service Twitter + -ati comb. form, punningly after literati n. and glitterati</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitterati

**Author's Note:**

> I am not on Twitter, I do not tweet, but I love how the word looks and sounds, I imagine the boys finding the twitterati while researching Twitter for a case. This made me giggle since Ben is not on social media, and Amanda does not allow Martin to have a Twitter account (or so I've read...)

"Uhm...John..."  
"Yes?"  
"What is the twitterati?"  
"Huh?"  
"It has something to do with Twitter-"  
"Oh....uhm...remember, we don't do social networking except for the blogs."  
"You mean, when I tweeted that thing about the Prime Minister?"  
"Yep. It took Mycroft calling in favours to allow us to get our blogs back, we signed something, remember?"  
"Well-it is true, the PM does-"  
"Shhh-you know your brother still records when he's bored."  
"Humpppph. Alright. So this model was part of the 'twitterati,' it appears she had thousands of 'followers...' "  
"Stop 'air quoting' at me, love."  
"What the hell is a follower?"  
"Someone who follows someone who 'tweets'."  
"See, now you are doing it."  
"You started it."  
"So?"  
"Do you think she had a stalker on twitter?"  
"I don't know, way too much data."  
"How can I help?"  
"Do the thing you do with my hair?"  
"That will help?"  
"Not with the case."  
"Oh. This?"  
"Uhm hmmm, just a little harder?"  
"How's-"  
"There, yessssthhhhhh."  
"Can we-"  
"Where?"  
"Bed-Mrs. Hudson yelled last time when we-"  
"True."  
"Wait. a. minute."  
"hmmmmmm?"  
"You solved it already."  
"Obviously."  
"Nothing to do with Twitter."  
"Not a thing."  
"Guy in the coffee shop, yeah?"  
"Yup."  
"Most obvious person usually..."  
"Uh huh"  
"So, you wanted to seduce me..."  
"Uh huh"  
"....with the word twitterati."  
"Uh hummmm."  
"Experiment?"  
"Experiment."


End file.
